The World I Want
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Fanfic about Yuri X Karin. One-shot


_Shadow Hearts Covenant milik Midway, saia cuma pinjam untuk merubah endingny aja_

* * *

><p>Setelah Yuri menyusul Karin ke Air Terjun Sukune, suasana jadi sedikit aneh. Anastasia yang pertama kali menangkap keanehan itu, Karin dan Yuri terlihat saling diam satu sama lain.<p>

"Hei, kau merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan Yuri dan Karin?" bisik Anastasia kepada Joachim.

Joachim yang sedang jongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Anastasia mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya," Gepetto menambahkan sambil menarik-narik jenggotnya. "Semenjak mereka keluar dari Air Terjun itu, mereka jadi aneh…"

"Hei, tidak ada yang aneh 'kan di air terjun itu?" Joachim melirik Kurando yang berdiri di belakang Anastasia.

"Um, aneh bagaimana maksudnya?" Kurando mengeritkan kening.

"Hei!" Anastasia memukul pundak Joachim. "Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan air terjun itu! Yang salah bukan air terjun itu, tapi Yuri!"

"HAH?" Joachim dan Kurando berteriak bersamaan dan saling tatap.

"Ugh, dasar kalian semua!" Anastasia menunjuk Karin yang berjalan paling depan bersama Lucia. "Pasti Karin sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Yuri!"

"APA?" Kali ini, semuanya berteriak bersamaan.

"Hei-hei Anastasia, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan. Apa lagi, yang seperti itu…" Joachim terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Hei, ayo lah! Apa kalian tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita?" Anastasia bertolak pinggang.

Joachim, Kurando, dan Gepetto saling tatap satu sama lain. Anastasia menghela nafas kecewa. Kenapa para pria di sini tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita?

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Kalau kau salah sangka, bisa-bisa nanti keadaan makin keruh." ucap Kurando tidak yakin.

"Aku yakin seratus persen! Percayalah kepada insting wanitaku." Anastasia tersenyum manja. Kalau begitu! Ia berlari mendekati Yuri. "Hei, Yuri!"

"Aaah! Anastasia!" teriak Joachim. Anastasia memberi tanda kepada yang lain untuk tenang dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada yang ahli.

"Huh, apa?" Yuri menghentikan langkahnya. Blanca yang berjalan di samping Yuri juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau, sedang ada masalah ya, dengan Karin?" Anastasia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Yuri menatap Anastasia, lalu beralih menatap punggung Karin yang jaraknya semakin jauh dengannya. "Ah, eng… Tidak juga. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya?" suara Anastasia terdengar menggoda. "Apa kau yakiiin? Aku rasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan…," Anastasia memonyongkan bibirnya. "Sesuatu yang disebut… Cinta…."

Meski sesaat, wajah Yuri sempat memerah. Terlintas lagi kejadian ketika mereka berada di Air Terjun Sukune.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I-I love you ever since I met you! I Still do! I always will! I know I can't match up to Alice! You're such a dummy, I know you never noticed!"_

"_Karin, I…"_

"_It's fine! You don't have to say anything! I always knew in my heart that you felt the same way about me too. That's why I risked my life. Because I loved you. And know that you know that,that's enough for me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yuri terdiam, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa disaat sepert ini, dia malah… Ah, lebih baik aku pikirkan nanti setelah melawan Kato. Diliriknya Karin sesaat, tidak diduga, Karin juga sedang melirik ke belakang. Mata mereka bertemu. Yuri sedikit gelagapan, sedangkan Karin biasa saja. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Sementara Karin hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Lucia mengenai pertemuannya dengan Thomas. Lucia terlihat bersemangat, sedangkan Karin hanya sesekali tersenyum, itu juga terpaksa.

Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada kejadian di Air Terjun Sukune, baik ketika bersama Yuri, atau dengan ibunda Kurando-Saki. Foto yang diberikan Saki, membuat Karin bingung, dan sedikit, gelisah...

"Karin, kau kenapa?" Akhirnya Lucia menyadari kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Karin terhenyak. "Oh, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Hei, ayo lah... Kita sama-sama wanita dewasa, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Yuri. Iya kan?"

Karin menatap wanita berkulit cokelat di sebelahnya, matanya menatap Karin dengan serius. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Karin untuk memetuskan bahwa lebih baik dia bercerita kepada Lucia, daripada terus mengelak. "Aku rasa, aku salah... Karena telah mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Hanya memberinya beban baru, padahal dia harus melawan Kato, sahabatnya sendiri."

"Ohhh." Lucia berlenggang seperti biasa dia lakukan. "Bukankah itu bagus, kau telah menyatakan perasanmu?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tadinya, aku pikir begitu. Namun...," diliriknya kalung salib yang diberikan Yuri ketika mereka mengunjungi makam Alice di Zurich. Kata-katanya waktu itu... Kenapa Yuri memberikan kalung ini kepadaku? Apa yang dia pikirkan ketika memintaku menjaga benda yang sangat berharga untuknya? Karin berpikir sendiri.

"Namun...?" Lucia mengulang kalimat terakhir Karin.

"Hatinya hanya untuk Alice seorang," Karin tersenyum pahit. "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Karena mencintai orang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanku." Karin melirik ke belakang, terlihat Yuri, Blanca, dan Anastasia sedang bercakap sambil berjalan bersama. Mirip seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengajak anak perempuan dan anjingnya jalan-jalan.

"Mungkin, lebih baik aku menerima tawaran Nicolai." Karin tertawa sedih.

"Hah? Tawaran apa?" Lucia bertanya heran.

"Ah," Karin terkejut. Ia teringat kalau yang terjadi di tempat Edgar itu hanya sebuah mimpi. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa." ia menatap ke bawah. Sungguh bodoh diri ini. Aku... Aku hanya mencintai Yuri, bukan Nicolai. Walau, orang yang aku cintai tidak bisa membalas perasaan ini.

Asuka Stone Platform sudah terlihat di depan mata. Sosok Kato juga nampak di kejauhan. "Sudah waktunya." terdengar suara Yuri dari belakang.

"Ah!" Karin dan Lucia menoleh ke belakang. "Hei, tidak baik mengejutkan wanita!"

Yuri hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan. Cahaya matahari merah di Asuka Stone Platform menerpa wajah Yuri. Karin menarik nafas panjang. "Kita akan melawan Kato."

"Ya, kita harus menghentikan Kato. Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti." Yuri berjalan ke depan,memutar tubuhnya dan menatap teman-temannya. "Kita akan kembali bersama-sama lagi."

Semua mengangguk. Yuri menatap Karin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo. Kita pergi bersama."

Karin terkejut melihat uluran tangan Yuri. Semua terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Karin. Karin menunduk, tersenyum beberapa saat "Ya, ayo pergi bersama," diraihnya uluran tangan Yuri. Terasa hangat, meski tangan mereka berdua terbalut dengan sarung tangan. Namun kehangatan Yuri dapat dirasakan oleh Karin.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Apa arti sebuah kebahagian untukmu, Yuri?_

_Menjalani kehidupan sesuai dengan kehendakmu?_

_Atau menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan damai?_

_Yang mana pilihanmu, Yuri?_

Yuri terdiam menatap Jeanne yang berdiri di depannya. Jawaban, ya, Yuri harus memberikan jawaban kepada Jeanne. Jawaban yang katanya bisa menolong Yuri dari Kutukan Mistletoe.

"Aku, aku rasa aku belum menemukan jawabannya," Yuri memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, Yuri. Kamu tidak bisa bisa selamat dari kutukan itu. Jawabanmu sekarang menentukan masa depanmu, dan mungkin masa depan yang lain."

"Seandainya aku memilih untuk hidup damai, apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, Jeanne? Dan bila aku memilih untuk hidup sesuai dengan kehendakku, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku bukan peramal, Yuri," Jeanne menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang harus kau temukan oleh dirimu sendiri, orang lain tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu."

Yuri menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ya, kau benar Jeanne. Aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu..."

Jeanne tersenyum senang. "Sungguh? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja jawabanku..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuriiiii!"

"Yuri, aku mohon, bangun!"

"Ouy, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Yuri?"

"Auuuu!"

"Yuuuuuriiiii!" Anastasia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuri yang tadi tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mereka berhasil mengaktifkan sebuah benda yang dapat membawa mereka ke tempat Kato berada.

"Ah, oh..." Yuri pun tersadar dan segera berdiri.

"Ya ampun, kau sempat-sempatnya tidur di tempat seperti ini!" omel Anastasia.

"Aku rasa Yuri tidak tertidur tadi, tapi pingsan." jelas Kurando dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Maaf, tadi aku baru saja memberikan salam terakhirku kepada Jeanne."

Teman-temannya saling pandang.

"Salam terakhir?" tanya Karin yang sedikit memahami maksud perkataan Yuri.

"Ya, salam terakhir." Yuri mengulang kalimatnya, tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Nah sekarang, ayo kita kalahkan Kato!" ujar Yuri bersemangat.

_Bila kita mengalahkan Kato, itu artinya petualangan ini akan usai..._

_Sementara aku masih ingin bersamamu..._

_Tapi bila Kato tidak dikalahkan, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu..._

_Adakah cara lain agar kita terus bersama?_

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

"Yuri, bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini?" Anastasia mulai panik ketika melihat retakan di tanah semakin besar.

"Kita harus berdoa, berdoa untuk dunia yang kita inginkan."

"Hei, itu artinya... Apa kita akan berpisah?" tanya Joachim resah.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Meski pun kita terpisah, pasti suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi," Karin berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Semua mengangguk, dan mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yuri. Yang paling pertama pergi adalah Gepetto, lalu Joachim, Lucia dan Blanca, Kurando pergi sambil memeluk Anastasia. Sekarang hanya tinggal Yuri dan Karin.

"Semoga mereka mendapatkan dunia yang mereka inginkan." kata Karin lirih.

Yuri menatap wanita berambut merah yang sedang menunduk itu. "Dunia seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Karin?"

_Dunia dimana kita bisa terus bersama._ Tapi Karin tidak bisa mengatakannya, saat ia melihat Yuri, dadanya bercahaya karena Kutukan Mistletoe. "Yuri..."

Ia hanya tertawa pelan. "Nampaknya waktuku sudah habis."

"Apa kau, akan kehilangan ingatanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu, dunia seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Yuri?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatap ke atas. Karin semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, kalau kita akan bertemu lagi... Suatu hari nanti."

Yuri mengangguk, kemudian Karin mulai melayang, meninggalkan Yuri – yang langsung menahan tangannya.

"Karin!"

"Apa?"

"Aku..."

_Alice... Maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, halo Yuri." sapa Alice ketika Yuri masuk ke gerbong kereta tempat ia menunggu. "Ada apa? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau harus melawan Kato?"

Dengan mata sayu Yuri menatap Alice. Wanita itu, tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu. _Apakah aku tega...?_

"Ada apa Yuri?" Alice memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu ia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita sambil duduk? Tidak baik kan kalau bicara sambil berdiri."

Yuri menerima tawaran Alice, tapi dia duduk di depannya, bukan di sebelahnya. Alice menatap Yuri dengan hangat.

"Alice, aku..."

"Ya?"

Dan sunyi kembali menerpa mereka. Hingga akhirnya Alice menghela nafas "Ya, aku tahu tujuanmu ke sini, Yuri."

Yuri melirik Alice sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. "Maaf... Aku... Aku sudah bersikap egois."

"Aku, aku rasa aku bisa memakluminya." Alice tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi..."

"Bila menurutmu itu adalah kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tidak melakukannya, bukan?"

Yuri terdiam. Ia mulai meragukan keputusannya. Dia ingin menangis, dia ingin mengutuk takdir yang telah membuat hatinya remuk. "Aku..."

"Tapi, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa itu, Alice?"

"Jalanin hidup dengan sepenuh hati, dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang telah terjadi." selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, Alice tersenyum lembut. Menatap Yuri dengan matanya yang hangat.

Pada akhirnya Yuri tidak bisa membendung tangisnya, ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. "Terima kasih, Alice. Kau, kau benar-benar penolongku."

Wajah Alice memerah sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Yuri pun berdiri, sebelum pria itu pergi, Alice berkata.

"Yuri, lain kali bawa dia ke sini. Aku mau berbincang-bincang dengannya."

Dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum lebar, Yuri mengangguk.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yuri..." Karin mulai gelisah karena Yuri tidak melepaskan tangannya. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia senang...

"Tadi kau bertanya, dunia seperti apa yang aku harapkan bukan?" tanya Yuri. Sebelum Karin sempat menjawab, ia melanjutkan. "Dunia yang aku harapkan adalah..."

Dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Karin langsung tenggelam di pelukan Yuri. "Dunia yang aku harapkan adalah..."

Bulu berwarna hitam mulai bertebaran, ternyata Yuri melakukan _fusion_ dengan Dark Seraphim. Karin sempat menahan nafasnya ketika melihat sosok Dark Seraphim tengah memeluk dirinya. Wajahnya begitu damai, dan teguh. Apa artinya?

"Inilah dunia yang aku harapkan, Karin..."

Cahaya putih yang tadi hanya bersinar kecil semakin membesar, retakan di tempat mereka berpijak semakin besar, petir semakin ganas. Yuri semakin erat memeluk Karin, sayap-sayap Dark Seraphim melindungi tubuh Karin.

"Apakah kau percaya padaku, Karin?"

"Ya, aku percaya kepadamu, Yuri," Karin tersenyum. "Karena aku percaya kepadamu, aku bisa berdiri di sini sekarang, bersamamu."

_Mungkin aku egois..._

_Kehilangan seseorang di masa lalu membuatku terluka..._

_Percuma hidup di masa depan bila aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga..._

_Dan aku lelah hidup dengan hati hampa seperti ini..._

_Dunia yang aku harapkan..._

_Dunia di mana aku bisa merasakan kebahagian yang nyata..._

_Dan cinta yang hangat..._

_Darimu..._

_Meski aku harus kehilangan masa depanku_

_Hanya dirimu, yang aku butuhkan..._

_Karin..._


End file.
